Carbon dioxide (CO2) emissions have been identified as a major contributor to the phenomenon of global warming. CO2 is a by-product of combustion and creates operational, economic, and environmental problems. The elevated atmospheric concentrations of CO2 and other greenhouse gases may facilitate storage of heat within the atmosphere leading to enhanced surface temperatures and rapid climate change. In addition, elevated levels of CO2 in the atmosphere may also acidify earth's oceans due to the dissolution of CO2 and formation of carbonic acid. The impact of climate change and ocean acidification may be economically expensive and environmentally hazardous if not timely handled. Reducing potential risks of climate change may require sequestration and avoidance of CO2 from various anthropogenic processes. Production of cement is a contributing factor in increasing CO2 emissions.